


Peace

by theyneverhaveanextractionplan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Romance, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyneverhaveanextractionplan/pseuds/theyneverhaveanextractionplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Natasha finally makes peace. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the story.

She taught him how shoot a gun. Those skills that save his life every now and then, that is all her. She spent hours and hours and hours helping him learn how to patch his own wounds. She taught him Russian… and Spanish… and Latin. 

“How do you not know this?” she’d ask, and he would just laugh and get lost in her eyes. She taught him how to dance. How to skate. How to make the perfect Borscht. She taught him not to give in, she taught him how to run with a bullet in his back. She taught him all the things she thought would last him a lifetime, things she thought were important. 

But, he showed her how to smile. How to laugh, and let herself go. He taught her how to eat a pizza, and how to get her hands dirty. How to use a grill, how to jump off of a building and land on her feet. He always said, “It’s ok to be lost” and “Sometimes you just have to cry” and she would always scoff. Yes, he thinks he never taught her a thing she didn’t know, but he did. He showed her a new side of herself, a side she didn’t know she had. A side she had learned to embrace. He taught her to love. That was all him. 

So as she sat head resting against his headstone, she laughs at herself. She laughs at what she thought was important. She laughs at who she was before him. She laughs because if she doesn’t she’ll cry. She laughs because he taught her how. She laughs because she can. She laughs to make him happy. She laughs because she knows he’ll hear her. She laughs because she is lost, and even though he said it was ok she knows it isn’t. She doesn’t notice the tears. Not until they have wet her lips. She laughs at herself then, for foolishly believing him. She laughs because she knows she is compromised and she has accepted it. 

And she smiles at him, wherever he may be. A silent thank you. She loved him and he knew it. She presses a kiss to the cool stone, runs her hand along the top of it, and runs. She kills all of the people who led to his death, every last one. And when she’s done she cries. She cries selfishly. She does not cry for what she has done, she cries for who she will have to live without. He is gone. She has not accepted it. She stands shakily and she looks out towards the sea. 

She is falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. Wind all around her, water down below. The white light is intensifying. She hits something hard, and snap. Everything is numb, and everything is silent. She sees his face, she hears his laugh. She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on F*ck Off Romanov, sorry sorry. :*


End file.
